


An afternoon at the NO LATte Teahouse

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposite Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	An afternoon at the NO LATte Teahouse

**Author's Note:**

> Last line is now

"... And that's why I, Pete Ross, think everyone should take part in Buy Nothing Day. Don't become a corporate shill..."

"So, Lex. If you could stop wagging your tongue at those girls, and pay attention to me, for once, I've got something to tell you. See, I'm an alien, and that's why ..."

"I'm sorry, Clark. Were you saying something? Man that Lana is one hot babe...."

"Eww, that's weird. Want to see my new cheer?"

"Shouldn't you be working on the Torch, Chloe?"

"Mind your own business, Lana. Go home to Mommy."

"Lex, son, let's not play games, except Twister!"


End file.
